Old Books and Loose Screws
by AquaticSpice
Summary: It was a foggy morning as Randy Cunningham walked alone to school. During his walk, a girl he had never seen before walked past him. "Who is that girl?" "Where is she going? and most importantly "Where's Howard?"
1. New Kid

I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, but I do own Olivia.

* * *

It was a foggy morning as Randy went to pick up Howard, so they could go to school together. The fog was so thick that Randy almost missed Howard's house. As Randy approached his friend's house, he noticed that none of the lights in the house were on. Randy knocked on the door a couple of times… no answer. He decided to call Howard. Randy flipped out his phone and dialed his friend's number. The phone rang three times then it went to voicemail.

"Hey… this is Howard…can't come... To the phone right…now *BLUUUURRRGGGHHH* Bleh…gross… Leave a message..."

Randy just wished his friend to get better, closed his phone, and began to walk to school. As Randy walked he could hear footsteps from behind him. He glanced back to see who it was.

A girl, about his age, was looking down at her phone. The light from her cell reflected off her circular glasses. Her black bangs covered a part of her glasses. A few strands of hair fell out of her ponytail. She was now walking past Randy as he continued to stare. The girl looked up from her phone and glanced at Randy with her dark green eyes. Randy suddenly realized that she was looking at him and before he could say 'Hi' the girl was gone.

"It's going to be a long day." Randy muttered to himself.

When he arrived at his school, he went to his first hour class. Just as the bell rang, Randy went to sit down at his table, but the girl from earlier was taking Howard's spot. Randy just ignored her and thought about how much trouble she'll be in for taking someone else's chair.

"Hello children!" Mrs. Driscoll exclaimed. "Sadly, Jerry will not be able to join us today. On a better note, we have a new student joining us today. So come up here and introduce yourself."

The girl sitting next to Randy stood up and began to talk.

"My name is Olivia Malstein and.. I like to build stuff." She said as her face began to turn red.

"Oh, what do you build?" Mrs. Driscoll asked.

"Well…I build lots of things, toys and clocks…" She replied nervously.

"Interesting. You can sit down now." Mrs. Driscoll said gesturing Olivia to take her seat. The girl plopped down on her chair and buried her face in one of her notebooks. "Now children, go to page..."

The next few hours dragged on, then lunch came. Randy was late to lunch due to some ninja buisness. As Randy approached the table where he and Howard usally sits at, Olivia was there, munching on a sandwich.

"Umm...Sup." Randy greeted, but the girl kept eating. "I'm Randy." Randy said as he sat down infront Olivia, then an awkward silence filled the air.

"So you're the new kid?" Randy asked trying to fill the silence, but the girl just nodded. "And you like to build stuff?" This time she started to redden.

"Did I sound that stupid when I said that?" Olivia asked.

"Nah, it's natural." Randy said as he ate his lunch.

"Randy..right?" She asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Sure is." He replied. Then more silence filled the air. "Umm.. So... How do you like Norrisvile?"

The girl just shrugged and answered.

"It's fine, I guess."

Then Randy's phone rang with his band, 30 Seconds to Math. It was a text from Howard saying he was home playing GravePunchers and enjoying staying in his bed all day. Randy chuckled as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"What song was that?" Olivia asked curiously. "Because I've never heard it on the radio."

"Oh, my friend, Howard and I have a band. That was the first song we made," Randy replied. "and we preformed it at the Battle of the Bands."

"Really? How did you do?" Olivia asked.

"We did pretty honking bruce." Randy answered.

The lunch went by as the two teenagers talked about 30 Seconds to Math and their favorite music. Eventually the bell rang and the freshmen went their seprate ways, until the last hour of the day.

Randy arrived at his English class and saw Olivia sitting at a desk that was close to the windows. The boy went to his desk and prepared for the class.

"Everyone settle down and take your seats." Mr. Bannister ordered. "Now, pull out your books and-"

The teacher was interupted by a robot crashing through the wall. The wallwas completely demolished by the wolf-like robot. It had silver fur that matched the color of the metal. Fangs that were covered in oil and enhanced claws made with steel. While it's eyes were peircing red that stared into your soul.

The classroom fled in fear, but Olivia stayed seated. Randy managed to pull her out of the room by her arm. He set her down by the bathrooms and then he ran off.

In the classroom, the wolf was smashing the desks. It's crimson eyes scanned the room, but soon returned to destroying the english room.

"SMOKEBOMB!" The ninja yelled as he appeared in a puff of red smoke.

The wolf targeted the ninja and charged. Before the robot managed to reach the ninja, Randy leapt over the wolf and pulled out his katanas. The ninja looked around to make sure no one was going to get hit. Then he spotted Olivia by the door. It seemed that the robot did too, the wolf ran past the ninja and pounced the girl.

"What the juice?" He said as he sprinted to help Olivia.

The wolf growled at the girl, then ran away. The ninja chased the wolf, after he helped Olivia up.

"You're not getting away that easily!" The ninja shouted as the wolf went around a corner. Just as the ninja turned the corner, he was faced with a hallway full of robo-wolves. The boy backed away slowly as he prepared a bomb.

"Nice wolfies, how about we- SMOKEBOMB!" He shouted as he dissappeared in smoke. The robots were searching the area where the ninja was, and were unaware of the threat standing behind them. The boy prepared his katanas and began slicing through the robots. Until he relized he was slicing THROUGH the wolves.

"What the juice?!" The ninja exclaimed as the robots began to fade away. "Holograms? Viceroy you've got to step up your game," He said as he seathed his katanas. He heard a groan come from behind him.

"Ugg...that hurt!" It was Olivia, as she rubbed the back of her head. Probably from being pounced by the wolf.

"Are you okay Ol...person I have never seen in my life?" The ninja asked.

"I think so...but it hurts alot!" Olivia grumbled. Then she began to walk away.

"You might want to get that checked out by the nurse!" He yelled.

Olivia turned around to tell him thanks but he was gone.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! Please comment and PM me, I would really appreciate it! So stay tuned for more chapters!


	2. New House

Due to the monster completely destroying the English room, everyone who had that class was excused from school early. So while Randy was walking home, the boy decided to text his friend.

_Sup Howard_

Randy waited for a reply, after a few minutes he texted Howard again.

_I know you're not sick_ A few seconds passed and he finally got a message from Howard.

_You want proof Cunningham?!_ Randy saw there was a picture linked to the text. He opened the pic and suddenly regretted it. Aparently Howard managed to snap a picture of himself while he vomited into a bucket.

_SNASTY!_ Randy texted back. The teenage boy was walking up to his house to see his mom standing at the door way. A chill went through his spine, was he in trouble again? Then he saw the pie she was holding. What the juice?

"Mom, what are you doing?" Randy asked.

" Oh, hello Randy I was just going to greet our new neighbors. You should come too." His mom said.

"Mom, I was going to-"

"Randy you're coming with." She said sternly.

"Fine..."

The Teend followed his mom as they walked to the newly occupied house. There were still some boxes stacked outside. Randy's mom rang the doorbell and almost instantly, the door opened. It was Olivia standing there.

"Oh, hey Randy!" Olivia said.

"Olivia? You're my neighbor?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, so wha-" Her words were cut off by an explosion in the house. "Um...Please excuse me." She said as she ran into a hallway.

"Well she's intresting." Randy's mom said.

"Make yourselves welcomed." Olivia yelled.

The Cunninghams walked into thehouse. There were boxes piled up everywhere and only a few chairs and a table were set up.

"Hello neighbors!" A voice chuckled from behind them. Randy spun around to see who it was. A man, he had a black mustache with some white hairs that covered his mouth. His hair matched the s'tache. He wore a brown apron with a blue shirt underneath and his eyes were dark brown. His face had a big red ring on his face that the goggles that he's wearing around his neck caused.

"I'm Fredrick Malstein, but you can call me Fred." The man said as he smiled under the mustache. "Sorry for the explosion, I was working on something."

"I'm Melisa Cunningham." Randy's mom said, "and this is my son, Randy."

"You have a son? What grade is he?" Fred asked.

"He's a freshman like me." Olivia said as she walked past with a fire extinquisher.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, is he now?" The man laughed as he looked at Randy. The teen was beginning to get creeped out.

"We brought a house warming gift." Melisa said as she showed the Malsteins the pie.

"Thank you very much!" Fred replied as he recived the pie. "Olive, could you put this in the kitchen?" He asked as he gave the pie to Olivia.

"Dad don't call me that." She said before she walked to the kitchen with the pie.

"It seems that you have a handful of voxes to unpack." Randy's mom said. "My son would help you if you needed it."

"Mom!" Randy said quickly before his mom glared at him.

"That would be very helpful, because my back is killing me." Fred said. "So do you want to help, Ricky?"

"Randy." He corrected.

"Randy." Fred said.

It's not like Randy had any say in this.

* * *

Randy's mom left and had her son lifting boxes. These boxes weren't light either. Randy managed to drag one box into the house. He glanced over to Olivia, who had no trouble picking up the boxes.

"Could we switch?" Randy asked. "Cause the one you have looks a bit too heavy for you."

"Fine." She said with a smile as she set down her box, and wiped her dirty gloves on her pants. Then she waited with a smirk for Randy to lift up the box.

Randy walked up to the object and tried to pick it up. This box was heavier than the other one.

"Here, use these." Olivia said as she handed Randy some leather gloves identical to the ones she's wearing. Randy slid the gloves onto his hands.

"Now what?" He asked. Olivia just pointed back to the box. "It's not going to work.." Randy mumbled as he had another try at moving the box. This time the box was weightless. "What the juice?!" Randy said as he managed to hold the box above his head.

"Lifting gloves. Made them myself out of a few wires and gloves." Olivia said proudly.

It was not long after that all the boxes were brought in and unpacked. The two teens sat on the newly placed sofas.

"So, Olive..." Randy teased. "Where did you learn to build these?" He asked as he looked at the lifting gloves.

"Oh, that. Well both of my parents are inventors, so i picked some stuff up from them." Olivia explained. Then she began to search her pant´s pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

"Do you know who this is?" She asked after showing Randy a horribly drawn ninja with a red scarf.

"Yeah, he's the Ninja." The boy replied.

"Ninja?" Olivia repeated.

"The ninja is the brucest guy in the world." Randy said faking his fanboy-ness. "The ninja protects everyone at school."

"Protects.. everyone.." Olivia said.

After a few minutes of talking about the ninja, Randy thought it was time to go home.

"See you tomorrow," The boy said as got up from the sofa. Olivia threw something onto a table close to Randy. It was the lifting gloves.

"Keep them." She said as she smiled at the boy. "They´re yours."

As Randy reached for the gloves, he accidentally knocked over a picture frame. The boy picked up the frame and saw a picture of Olivia, Frederick, and a woman with poofy brown hair.

"Who's this?" Randy asked as he lifted the picture up to show Olivia.

The girl glanced at the frame. "That's my mom."

Randy looked at the woman again. She doesn´t look anything like Olivia, except for her green eyes. Everyone smiled as they stood for the camera. Then he set the frame down and grabbed the gloves.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Randy said as he left.

* * *

"Hey, dad?" Olivia said quietly as her father worked on a robot.

"Yes, Olive?" Fredrick replied as he turned to his daughter.

"Do you think she'll find us?"

The room was silent as the man got up and embraced his daughter.

"I don't know." The man said.

* * *

Sorry, I didn't post earlier.. but, ENJOY!~


	3. New Problems

A day passed, Howard was feeling better and was heading to school. Randy was walking next to Howard as he tried to tell his short friend about what went on yesterday. Which made the ginger irritated.

"So, you're saying some girl took my spot in science and not only that, but she's also sitting at our lunch table..." Howard said as he rubbed his temples. "Cunningham, girls talk..What's going to happen if she finds out that you're-" Randy covered Howard's mouth as Olivia approached the two.

"Find out that he's what?" The new girl asked curiously. The boys searched their brains for an answer. Olivia kept looking at the boys and waited for them to talk. Then Howard put his arm on Randy's shoulder.

"That Randy here is single." Howard said as he pulled the taller boy down to his height. "Some of the girls here would love to get a piece of him." Randy and Olivia were both beginning to feel awkward as Howard continued to talk about the taller boy.

"Howard...Howard...Howard.." Randy said while Weinerman kept talking.

"Umm.. Okay, I'll just talk to you guys later." Olivia said before she walked away from the boys.

Randy managed to break from Howard's grip.

"What the juice Howard?!" The taller boy questioned.

"What?" Howard said feigning innocence. Randy glared at his friend, then began to talk to him as they walked to school.

* * *

The two freshmen eventually arrived to school and went to their science class. Olivia was there and she was in Howard's spot. Randy sat down next to her, while Howard waited for the girl to get out of his seat. Olivia was writing something in her note book again.

"Uh...Hey." Randy said, not sure how to start a conversation after what happened that morning.

"Hey." Olivia replied as she continued to write. Then the bell rang. Howard glared at Randy, then Weinerman sat down next to Bucky.

"Sorry." Randy whispered to Howard, but his friend grunted at him.

The door swung open as Mrs. Driscoll and her husband entered the room.

"Hello children, sorry Jerry was not here yesterday." The science teacher said in front of the class. "He was getting his bones bleached."

"Honey I thought that was a secret." 'Jerry' said as Mrs. Driscoll moved his mouth. Olivia looked to Randy.

"What is happening?" She asked in complete confusion.

"That's Jerry." Randy whispered back. Olivia glanced at the skeleton.

"Are you kidding?"

"I am not." He smirked, then he turned around to see Howard glaring at him.

* * *

Class continued as the kids sat through their teacher's lesson about the human skeleton and a few bone puns. Then the bell rang releasing the students to their next class. Randy and Howard got up and began to pack their bags.

"Remember kids, if you break a bone, it'll hurt to marrow." Jerry said.

"Hahaha! Zing!" Bucky laughed as he exited the science room.

"Brown noser." Randy and Howard grumbled in unison as they left the room to go to their next class. Howard huffed and began to rant.

""Cunningham, why didn't you get that girl out of my seat?" Howard paused and checked if Olivia was around. She wasn't. "I know Olivia is a girl, but come on! What about our classfecta?"

"If you want your spot back so much why don't you get it?" Randy replied as the two glared at eachother, then they bursted out laughing. Then went back to their regular conversation before entering their spanish class.

* * *

Lunch came and Olivia was sitting down at the lunch table again. She was listening to her music player as she ate. The two freshmen approached the table with their lunch trays.

"So how are we going to get her off of our table?" Howard asked Randy.

"Howard we're not goin-" Randy was inturupted as Bash pushed the freshman out of his way.

"Watch it! Shoob!"The jock shouted, then continued onto the table where Olivia was. Randy and Howard stayed put as they watched the bully approach the new kid. "Yo new kid! You're in my spot!" Bash ordered, but Olivia didn't hear him on acount of her music playing. "Are you stupid!? Get outta my spot shoob!"

Olivia removed her headphones and put them into her pocket, unknown to her that a furious Bash was standing right behind her. Before she could scoop a spoonful of mash potatoes, Bash had a hold on Olivia's shirt collar.

"I'm going ta punch you!" Bash shouted as he prepared his free fist. There were not any teachers around except for the lunch ladies. Then the jock sent his fist flying towards the new kid's face. She put her arms up to block her face and glasses. Then a loud rumble halted Bash and everyone else in the school. Everything was quiet, until another rumble shook the ground, and another, and another.

"What the juice?" Randy muttered.

Then students and teachers began to flood into the cafeteria. Some students hid underneath some of the lunch tables as they mumbled something about beasts in the halls. Then principle Slimovitz pulled out his mega phone and began to talk.

"Students I am here to make an announcement. The school may be under a minor case of a large robot invasion. Carry on." Then everyone started to panic and began to look for a way out of the school.

The walls began to crumble as a giant green horn crashed into the cafeteria. As the wall fell, a robot beetle towered over the students and the school. The steel shell glistened in the afternoon sun and illuminated the tubes of green ooze. The ceiling crumbled as the robot tried to enter the school.

Someone opened the doors to the hallway, but was pushed back by a silver figure. As the figure crept into the cafeteria, it was joined by others. Randy turned to see the ruckus by the doors and the figures were the metal wolves from yesterday.

'This is wonk' The boy thought before a scream erupted from the chaos. "Howard, do know what time it is?"

"Don't you even-" Howard scolded.

"Ninja o'clock."

"I hate you." Howard replied as he watched his friend sprint into the bathroom.

* * *

"I'm getting out of here!" Bash whined as he let Olivia go. She fixed her glasses, then she saw everyone running to the fire exit. She didn't know what was happening as she followed everyone, until one of the wolves jumped in front of her.

"Smoke Bomb!" The Ninja yelled as he appeared in a red cloud, but the wolves continued to chase people. He turned his attention to the beetle. "Ninja Rings!" Unfortunately, the projectiles bounced off of the insect's impenetrable armor. The bug saw the ninja, but continued to destroy the school. Sprinting at the beetle, the Ninja pulled out his chain sickle. He sent the sickle flying towards the robot, and the chain wrapped around the glowing horn. The Ninja jumped and kicked the bug in face, but the robot did not flinch. Then the bug began to swing his horn around, which sent the ninja soaring into a wall.

The Ninja looked up and saw people scrambling to find an exit as the wolves chased them. If he couldn't stop this soon students may get hurt, teachers could be injured, or the sorcerer would escape. He has to stop this, because it is a ninja's duty to protect the innocent.

He stood up and pulled out his katana.

* * *

...

_Hi, I'm back. Anyways, expect more from me. I'll be back with more chapters during the school year. Review and PM with criticism. Tell me what you think. See you next chapter!~_


End file.
